Indahnya Musim Panas
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Hinata ingin mengajak naruto kemping, namun sifatnya yang pemalu membuatnya harus berusaha untuk dapat ,emgajak naruto. apakah hinata akan berhasil?


-Indahnya musim panas-

By Pink Uchiha

Konoha Gakure – musim panas telah tiba, suara nyanyian serangga-serangga begitu indah terdengar, setiap musim panas tiba kemping adalah rutinitas favorit para ninja-ninja Konoha begitupun dengan para kunoichi. Setiap ninja selalu menghabiskan musim panas diakhir pecan bersama keluarga, teman, bahkan keasih mereka dengan kemping di pinggir hutan Konoha yang banyak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah.

Haruno Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, dan Hyuuga Hinata, mereka bertiga adalah gadis-gadis Konoha yang memang kunoichi hebat dan penuh perhatian yang selalu siap menolong siapa saja yang terluka, mereka terbuka dan sangat riang dimata semua orang. Mereka juga punya rutinitas kemping dimusim panas, dengan teman-temannya tentunya.

Akhir pekan kali ini dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk mengajak Sasuke-yang telah pulang ke Konoha- untuk pergi kemping berdua, begitu juga dengan Ino yang berhasil mengajak Sai untuk kemping berdua di pinggir hutan Konoha. Sementara itu hanya tinggal Hinata, Hinata ingin kemping berdua bersama orang yang disukainya seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain.

Hinata sendiri sangat tertutup dan pemalu, justru inlah yang membuatnya kesulitan untuk dapat mengajak orang yang disukainya kemping, Hinata sendiri sangat ingin kemping bersama Uzumaki Naruto seorang pembuat onar di Konoha, Hinata selalu berkhayal jika mengkhayalkan keriangan Naruto yang kemping dan makan makanan buatanya dengan nikmat. Jika sudah begini ia akan bergumam tak jelas dengan mamainkan kedua jarinya

"Na…Naruto-kun, mau kemping… bersama…ku?"

Suatu hari di musim panas, Uzumaki Naruto sedang menuju rumah kediaman Hyuuga untuk mendiskusikan masalah misinya ke Kumogakure bersama Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga yang megah, karena memang clan Hyuuga cukup terpandang di Konoha. Diketuknya pintu besar itu, munculah pelayan pribadi keluarga Hyuuga

" ternyata tuan Uzumaki. Silahkan masuk tuan muda Hyuuga sedang keluar latihan, anda dipersilakan untuk menunggu mungkin lama.!"

"Yah! Kalo lama mending saya pulang saja." kata Naruto

"Tuan tidak ingin bermain dahulu dengan Nona Hinata?"

"Mang dia ada, bukannya musim panas gini dia suka kemping sama cewe-cewe lainnya." kata Naruto

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Baiklah saya akan menunggu, saya akan temani Hinata untuk mengobrol." ujar Naruto

"Silakan tuan."

Naruto menunggu di ruangan tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Tidak lama kemudian.

"N..N..Na..Naruto...! A..a.. ada keperluan apa ke..ke..kemari?" tanya Hinata gugup, telihat rona wajahnya memerah.

"Hinata?" Naruto terbengong melihat Hinata yang duduk mengelar karpet dirumputan, Hinata menggunakan jaketnya yang biasa ditemani dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga terlihat tali berwarna pink menggantung di rangkaian bunga itu, sisa rangkaian yang lain terlihat menumpuk. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai begitu saja. Membuat angin yang bertiup membelai rambut indah Hinata yang berkibar.

"Naruto kamu melamun?" tanya Hinata membangunkan Naruto dari lamunan.

"Anu... itu aku mau nyari Neji sebenernya.."

" Neji-nii! dia ada latihan dengan Rock Lee hari ini. ehm Naruto anu itu..." Hinata memerah, berusaha melontarkan keinginannya..

" udara hari ini panas. hheheheh" kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Hinata tampak bingung, bicaranya belum selesai.

"Naruto. Mau… mau kemping… bersamaku?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Arigatou... Sebaiknya aku ambilkan semangka dan teh dulu ya. Sedari tadi kamu belum dijamu apa-apa kan? ^.^" belum sempat Naruto menjawabnya, Hinata sudah tersenyum padanya dan bergegas ke dapur.

Dari belakang Naruto melihat rambut Hinata bergoyang-goyang, "yay, lumayan sambil menunggu Neji" pikirnya.

Hinata melangkah menuju dapur, mengambil sebuah semangka besar lalu dipotong-potongnya semangak itu dengan kunai. lau ia mengampil 2 cangkir teh. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju Naruto. Namun ia sempat teringat sesuatu *tring*

"onigiri kepala Naruto."

Hinata bergegas membuat onigiri, ia ambil nasi yang sudah ia kepal itu, setelah itu ia menaruhnya disamping secangkir teh, lalu ia berfikir

"Onigiri ini pasti enak, ah semangkanya"

Lalu ia meletakkan semangka disamping teh dan onigiri itu

Ia bergegas menuju ruang tamu untuk bertemu Naruto.

"Naruto ini semangkanya"

"Terima kasih Hinta." Naruto merasa aneh onigiri yang seperti familiar baginya.

"Tehnya diminum dulu." kata Hinata sambil meneguk tehnya

Naruto pun meminum habis teh itu.

"Hinata, ini onigiri yang waktu itu ya?" teriak Naruto riang, Hinata merona.

"Hinata kamu hebat. Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi ya. Ini enak. Kenapa dari tadi kamu keringatan Hinata? Kamu sakit" Kata Naruto lagi. Hinata berlonjak dalam hatinya.

"Mungkin karena udara panas juga. Naruto aku pergi dulu."

Naruto yang hanya mengangguk.

Di kamar Hinata berlonjak senang, ia berteriak-teriak gembira. Berputar-putar dengan lihai lalu menari-nari (gila).

".. Naruto..."

"Hinata kamu kenapa?" Naruto kaget saat melihat Hinata kelihatan senang sekali.

"ti…tidak" Hinata memerah.

"Hinata kamu aneh, eh Neji masih lama ya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mendesah kecil.

Hinata menuntun Naruto menuju karpet yang sudah ditaruh dirimbunan pohon, Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto yang dengan rakus memakan onigiri buatan Hinata.

Naruto bingung diperhatikan dari tadi, ia menoleh pada Hinata. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hinata kok kamu tidak makan?"

Hinata mengeleng. Diam. Naruto mengulurkan onigiri padanya.

"ari…arigatou naruto" Hinata mengigit onigiri buatannya sendiri dengan senang.

Tangan Naruto kini mengaruk kepalanya yang gatal, kemudian menatap Hinata yang langsung salting.

"Hinata… kira-kira kapan aku bisa membawa Sasuke pulang ya?" tanyanya, Hinata diam.

"mungkin suatu hari Naruto…" jawab Hinata, Naruto tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Hinata dengan gemas, Hinata merona.

"arigatou Hinata, kau membuatku bersemngat?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu menawarkan semangka yang kemudian dilahap Naruto dengan rakusnya.

Hinata langsung meraih cangkir teh yang dari tadi tak ia sentuh.

"Hinata"

"umm?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

Hinata tertawa geli melihat Naruto sudah nampak ingin tambah semangka lagi. Hinata lalu melangkah memasuki rumah dan kembali dengan potongan semangka yang lebih banyak. Kemudian disantap kembali oleh Naruto dengan rakusnya.

Tangan Naruto meraih semangka yang dipegang Hinata. Hinata diam saja sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata semangkanya enak" kata Naruto.

Hinata merasa senang. Diraihnya sepotong semangka dan Hinata mulai melahap semangka itu.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, sambil tersenyum geli. Hinata salting. Kemudian Naruto menyodorkan sebuah bunga yang sangat indah.

"Hinata kamu suka tidak..." belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan Hinata sudah menjawab.

"ariatou Naruto…" Hinata gembira kemudian mendekap bunga pemberian Naruto.

Naruto tertawa renyah kemudian bercerita banyak hal pada Hinata. Mereka mengobrol sambil memakan semangka-semangka itu.

"kau tahu, Sasuke tampak konyol sekali waktu Sakura tak sengaja menumpahkan jus tomat miliknya." Naruto bercerita dengan Hinata terus mendengar dengan antusias.

"Sasuke mau marah, tapi saat melihat Sakura yang hampir menagis. Ia malah langsung salting" kata Naruto lagi menceritakan cerita pikniknya bersama kelompok 7 yang berantakan beberapa tahun lalu.

"akhirnya Sasuke malah sok gentlemen dan bilang, 'Saku-chan jangan nangis dong, aku tidak marah kok'" kata Naruto lagi.

"terus Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke kaget terus mimisan mendadak" seru Naruto sambil berguling-guling ditanah sambil tertawa.

"ah… kasihan sekali teme itu" kata Naruto sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar karena kebanayakan ketawa.

"Aku senang kau mau mengajakku kemping disini Hinata" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengengamnya.

"sama-sama Naruto" Hinata bersemu.

"Hinata, aku menyukaimu… mau jadi pacarku?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata terdiam, mukanya memerah.

Hinata mengangguk. Dan Naruto bersorak senang lalu merengkuh Hinata dan memgecup keningnya..

Nafas Hinata tak teratur. Kemudian sekelilingya gelap. Hinata pingsan, Naruto langsung kaget.

Tak lama Hinata akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya, didapati Naruto yang bersandar dipohon menikmati angina musim panas yang berhembus sesekali mengigit semangka.

"Hinata".

Hinata kembali bangun. kemudian duduk di samping Naruto.

"Naruto... a…arigatou..." ujar Hinata, ia terlihat kembali gugup.

"Dia sangat lucu" pikir Naruto. "owh, sama-sama Hinata aku sayang kamu.." Naruto mengecup jidat Hinata. Hinata bersemu sangat merah.

"Tapi Hinata, kamu mau emm…" Naruto gugup.

"Apa Naruto?." Hinata menatap Naruto.

"nanti kita kencan ya? Tapi… apa kau bisa pastikan Neji tak tahu? Aku bisa dihajarnya nanti…." Kata Naruto gugup.

"tentu Naruto…." kata Hinata.

"Aku gak mau Neji tahu hal ini." ujar Hinata.

"Ya sudah.., aku sayang kamu Hinata. Dan eh, terima kasih makanannya." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata tersipu malu. kemudian mereka membereskan potongan semangka yang berserakan, sebelum akhirnya pelayan keluarga Hyuuga memanggil.

"Tuan Uzumaki , tuan muda Hyuuga telah datang."

Mereka tersentak, Naruto pun keluar dengan wajah riang sebelumnya melambai pada Hinata.

Sampai saat ini Naruto selalu kemping dengan Hinata. Naruto juga semakin sayang pada Hinata. Gossip cepat menyebar, Hinata kini sudah jadian dengan Naruto.

Fin

Arigatou sudah membaca fic-ku yang kedua!


End file.
